btooomfandomcom-20200222-history
Himiko
is a Btooom! player and the female protagonist of the Btooom! manga series. She has a crush on Sakamoto and cooperates with him in the Btooom! game. Her real name is . Appearance Himiko is a normal young high school girl. She has bright blue eyes and long, blonde hair, which makes her be mistaken as a foreigner.Btooom! manga chapter 15, page 19 Her hair is wavy and her bangs are parted to the right, exposing a part of her forehead. She has small earrings and paints her finger-nails cyan. She is noticeably well-endowed, and has large breasts that showed out from her blouses and shirts, which is the reason she was lusted by many men in the series. Her breasts are also large and soft enough to bounce and deflect a Cracker BIM when it hits the center of her breast. Due to the events she experienced on the island, she is covered with small bruises and cuts. Himiko can usually be seen wearing her high school uniform. Her uniform consists of a white buttoned shirt with a small tie around her neck. The tie is dark green and Himiko styled it with an embroidered white skull. She also wears a camouflage-colored skirt, that reaches halfway down her thighs, and is short enough to reveal her panties in most movements. Underneath, she wears bright pink bra and panties which is constantly revealed throughout various situations. She also wears black, long socks and regular black school shoes. When she and Sakamoto stayed in the deserted building together, she began wearing a white shirt she found in the rations-case. The shirt has a print of a bat on it and reached over her skirt, revealing only a small portion of it. Personality Himiko always carried a stun gun where ever she goes because she is afraid of being touched by men. Yoshioka-senpai and Mitsuo Akechi have both tried to rape her, eventually resulting in her fear for men, and she said that every man on the island is her enemy, to the point where she always tries to kill herself with her attempting rapist with a timer BIM.Btooom! manga chapter 14, page 23 However, she slightly changed her opinion, as she realized that Sakamoto is the only one on the island whom she could trust.Btooom! manga chapter 40, page 32 Himiko is formally married to Sakamoto in the online game Btooom!.Btooom! manga chapter 27, page 4 This is the reason why Sakamoto saved her when Masashi Miyamoto abducted her and tried to torture her. Sakamoto bravely came to the place without any BIM in hand and it seems that they will soon develop a close relationship. History When Emilia was in high school, she was befriended with Yoshioka-senpai and his band, which was well known among the high school girls. One day, she took her friends from school (Miho, Arisa and Yuki) to meet them in their apartment. Emilia had to go to her house in the same building for a moment and left her friends over there. When she came back, she saw the remnants of a party, with traces of alcohol and drugs on the table. When she searched through the apartment, she ended up in the bedroom, where she saw two members of Yoshioka's band raping Arisa and Yuki while Yoshioka filmed them. It was implied that the band had placed drugs in the girls' drinks. Yoshioka turned to Emilia and tried to drug her too by kissing her with the drug in tongue, but Emilia punched him in the face and ran away, only to see Miho pressed against a glass door, also being raped by one of the band's members. Miho shouted to Emilia to save her, but Emilia was too confused and ran away in despair.Btooom! manga chapter 34, page 16 When the incident was exposed and the band was arrested, Emilia's friends moved away. Emilia saw Miho later on on the street, with Miho telling Emilia that they agreed to put her name up at list of people who need to get rid off. Emilia, unable to face negative public opinions and her classmates's bullying, closed herself almost everyday inside her room and playing Btooom! net game as her escape from reality. Inside game, she used Himiko as her player name. Himiko met with player Sakamoto who is a top player and joined him as a team member. Both of them became close and married in the end without knowing real identity. Later on, Himiko was sent to a deserted island as a player of dangerous survival game of Btooom! along with Sakamoto and the others. Plot Himiko is parachuted near the beach and started to think about if this is her punishment and if she is the only person with this happening to her. Falling asleep on the sand, she wakes up by Isamu Kondō, Masashi Miyamoto, and Mitsuo Akechi who requested her partnership. After a dispute involving the use of weapons, Himiko is picked to be the group's 'leader' and is entrusted with all the weapons. After retrieving food from parachuted supplies, Isamu is killed by Masashi after trying to give a lecture for hogging food, which Himiko watched with fear. The next night, Akechi convinces Himiko to escape from Masashi due to his sadistic personality, and helped her escape after Masashi tried to chase them. After Akechi tries to tell Himiko that she has to kill to survive, Himiko refuses to follow his orders. When Himiko punches Akechi, Akechi grabs and squeezes her tight. Then, Himiko stuns Akechi and escapes where she rests at the cliffside. Though, Akechi tracks her down and attacks her. He pins her down and prepares to strip Himiko's clothes off. After getting her breasts ravaged by Akechi, Himiko tried to taser Akechi but he disabled her again, and began to strip himself naked waist down and spread Himiko's legs wide open. Himiko, trying to remain pure to death, decided to activate her timer bomb, which caused Akechi to frantically run away. Realising that she would only die alone, Himiko tossed her BIM at the fleeing Akechi, who was killed by it instantly. She takes his BIMs and the food and ran off. After escaping, she reaches a pond where she unbuttoned her shirt and washed herself, where an awakening Sakamoto watched. After seeing her eat, Sakamato calls out for her, but Himiko quickly run to avoid being tricked and sexually assaulted again. After meeting Sakamato once again who followed her trail, she tries to blow up Sakamoto without knowing who he is to protect herself, but Sakamato manages to avoid it and the two goet into a melee fight, with Himiko trying to taser Sakumato. After another exchange of blows, Himiko accidentally stuns herself by charging it at the metal briefcase which she was in contact with, and fell unconscious on top of Sakumato. Sakumato exclaims her good smell and the feeling of her round, big breasts on his body. After failing to wake her up, Sakumato set her on the floor and then stripped her of her weapons. Then, he notice her legs slightly spread and thinks whether he should peek at her panties. Sakamoto lifts her skirt up and puts it back down when Himiko is about to wake up. When she wakes up, she realized she is being carried by Sakamato and tried to taser him. She activates her timer bomb, but then Sakamoto calmly disarmed the BIM. Equipment and skills BIM *Blazing Gas *Cracker *Timer Physical capabilities Himiko has the average strength of a normal teenage girl. According to Ryōta, she also has bad aim because she usually throws BIMs with her eyes closed. However, she is able to punch and kick with enough strength to throw back most people, indicating some knowledge in fighting unarmed. However, she relies on her bombs and taser most of the time against people physically stronger than her. Intellectual capabilities Himiko has little advanced knowledge about the game even though she played it before, referring those who set mines and traps as cowards, though usually running straight into them. Trivia *Her name is likely taken from Himiko, a shaman queen in the 3rd century. *Sakamoto actually states that her hair is silver,Btooom! manga chapter 15, page 13 although she is always portrayed with blonde hair in every colored page. References Category:Characters Category:Btooom! players Category:Females Category:Active Category:student